


New Beginnings

by TCK13



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Original Character(s), Rwby theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCK13/pseuds/TCK13
Summary: It was the dead of winter both literally and figuratively for the heroes of Remnant as the Kingdom of Vale tried desperately to recover from the wanton devastation caused by the Fall of Beacon. But the reconstruction efforts didn't matter much on the isolated island of Patch where Yang Xiao Long is recovering from the battle and the loss of her arm. Without the support of her sister or her teammates, Yang starts listening to her father's advice. So begins her journey to recover mentally as well as physically and maybe she’ll meet some new friends along the way.Credit to Soldier4Remnant for the summary edit





	1. Prologue

Neo was cold. No, freezing. Freezing to death to be specific. She never thought that her life could change so much so quickly, after spending so much time with Roman she didn’t know what to expect now that he was gone. Roman, Neo felt tears well up everytime she though got of her old friend. The first person to try and understand her. The first person to teach her and be kind to her. Now he was gone, and it was all that little red’s fault. As she trudged through the snow and tried to keep her tears from freezing on her face she thought back on the past two weeks since the fall of Beacon. 

Getting thrown off the airship by Ruby tore up her parasol and it took all her skill to even land safely. After she had managed to stop tumbling down a pile of rubble, Neo could only stare helplessly as the ship she and Roman captured crashed into the city. At first she thought, “He must have made it out, there is no way that little girl beat him.” But in her gut she knew something was very wrong. Armed with nothing but her ruined parasol and the blade hidden within it, the ice cream coloured girl fought her way through Atlas androids that she had helped hack, although the irony was lost on her at that moment, and the hordes of Grimm in the streets. 

The ship had gone down in the more well to do area of Vale that had been evacuated relatively quickly so there were few monsters and robots to deal with once she reached the crater. It didn’t take long for her to wish she hadn’t. In the ruined reactor core of the Atlisian craft, in the gullet of a half dissolved gryphon Grimm, was him. Her first friend, her mentor, her partner in crime: Roman Torchwick. And he was very much dead. Suddenly forgetting that she was in a war zone, forgetting the dirt and blood that caked her once white uniform, Neo collapsed to her knees and just held him. Once he was so loud and flamboyant. Once he was the center of attention and the light in every room. Once so bright and quick and smart, now silent. And cold. And so Neo cried. She cried her silent tears and for the first time in a very long time she cursed her condition. How she could not even make a sound to mourn her lost friend. 

She cried then just like she cried now. In the middle of a blizzard on this snow covered island she found herself on. Her clothes were soaked through from the storm. Her aura was depleted from fighting. Her weapon was in shambles. Neo Neopolitan was truly alone for the first time in years. She fell to her knees in a grim echo of the night Beacon fell. She was ready to die. She couldn’t fight anymore. She was too tired to run or hide. As the last of her strength left her she could hear the sound of heavy footsteps in the snow behind her. Death it seemed has finally caught up with parasol wielding ex criminal.


	2. A Dragon's Hearth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon stalks her prey. How much fire will it take to melt this ice cream?

Yang had been tracking her for a while. The huntress has learned much since her defeat by Adam Taurus. Patience, observation, wait until the situation is prudent before striking. But the blonde could easily tell that there was no fight to be had here. Neo Neopolitan looked more defeated than she had ever seen her. Roman Torchwick’s best henchwoman was all alone in the world. From what her sister Ruby had told her at least. 

Yang didn’t really know why she was following the villain to be honest. The shorter girl didn’t really seem to know where she was going. Nor did she seem to be any shape to put up a fight against anything but the smallest of Grimm. Although Yang had made the mistake of underestimating the other girl before and it was not a mistake she was about to make twice. So for the time being she was content to just follow along quietly. That is until Neo stopped in her tracks. 

All of a sudden the other girl just started crying. Nevermind that she was in the middle of a forest in a snowstorm. Nevermind that Grimm would inevitably be drawn to her negative emotions. Neo just fell to her knees and began sobbing silently and it shocked Yang than anything else possibly could have. She never thought of Neo as so human. Never thought that the girl that she could never even hit in battle had such vulnerability. 

Still mostly lost in her thoughts, Yang approached Neo cautiously with her one remaining weapon raised. But just as she got close the other girl slumped forward and fell face first into the snow and she heard a low growl coming from off to her right side. With practiced grace the huntress raised her arms to ward off the attack. Or rather tried to. 

Muttering a string of curses under her breath, Yang felt the Beowulf’s claws clatter against her aura and knock her back several feet. Of course she couldn’t block an attack from the right side. She didn’t have a right arm to do it with. Recovering quickly, Yang pushed off the tree behind her and used it to get a solid shoulder charge into the towering wolf Grimm. Drawing upon the energy from the Grimm’s strike, the huntress kept vertically into the air and felt her fist connect with its skull and a satisfying crunch following it. 

The dark form crumpled to the ground and started dissolving immediately. Neo has not stirred from the sounds of fighting. Upon closer infection Yang could tell that the other girl was out cold. Cold being the operative word, the ice cream coloured girl was cold as ice and wasn’t shivering. The huntress didn’t learn much from Professor Port’s class but she did learn some important survival skills. Neo would die if she didn’t get warm and soon. 

For a moment Yang was conflicted. This girl was working for the bad guys. This girl tried to kill her on the train from Mountain Glenn. But. Yang wanted to be a Huntress. That means helping people in need and saving lives. She wouldn’t really be much of a huntress if she left Neo to die out here. Thinking quickly, Yang hoisted Neo’s soaking frozen body onto her shoulder and carried her to the area where she was cutting a tree down for firewood. 

The young sapling that she felled wasn’t ideal for starting a fire but it should be flammable enough along with all the tinder she collected earlier. Making sure that Ember Celica was loaded with fire dust, Yang fires a handful of shots into the small campfire she made and the whole thing went up just like she hoped. 

Taking care to only stack the larger wetter branches only after the fire got going as to not put it out, Yang kept a close watch on the smaller girl’s pulse and breathing. Neo seemed to be stable for the moment and merely unconscious. If her condition took a turn for the worse however, Yang knew she would have to carry her through the storm back to her house where she could get some better medical attention. 

Yang caught herself as she was just staring into the flames with her hand on Neo’s cold cheek. Why was she so concerned? This girl had tried to kill her. And tried to kill Ruby. That second fact alone should have made her blood boil and want to end Neo once and for all then and there, but it didn’t. Looking at her unconscious companion with something akin to pity Yang took a second to think about what the girl must have gone through.


	3. Out of the Freezer into the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, they will come slowly as I deal with work and school and relationships. Balancing stuff is hard man :/

Neo was warm. If this was dying it wasn't so bad, she thought to herself as she shifted over with her eyes closed. When she moved something heavy slipped off her chest and chilly breeze crept in. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up so fast she nearly fell back down. She was in some kind of campsite, a fire burned brightly just in front of her and she had been lying under a makeshift tent with a thick, yellow trimmed, jacket over her torso that was way to big for her. 

“Oh good you're awake,” a familiar voice off to her right said, “I was beginning to wonder if you ever would.” 

Startled, Neo jumped up to her feet and instantly regretted it for two reasons. First, when she fled from Vale she had been on a roof of a building that had collapsed right when she was about to leap to the next roof. Falling several stories was bad enough but she also landed in the middle of a whole bunch of Grimm. She managed to escape obviously, but on her way out a boarbatusk had gored her left leg pretty badly since she was limping form the fall and couldn't get out of the way in time. In the ice and snow she hadn't noticed the pain but now that she wasn't frozen solid putting her weight on it nearly made her pass out. And second, she was short but not short enough to avoid bumping her head on the wooden pole holding up the roof of the tent causing her to sway and fall face first into the snow just outside. 

“Woah you alright?” the voice said with some concern.

Neo looked up from her embarrassing position on the ground and saw the blonde Beacon student that she fought on the train ages ago about halfway through doing a one armed pushup. Because she only has one arm, Neo realized with some surprise. In response to her question tho Neo just blinked and got up to dust herself off.   
“My name is Yang. I’m a Huntress formerly from Beacon,” Yang said as if Neo didn't already know, “We have met in battle before but I don't know your name.” 

Neo just stared at the blonde blankly, considering her options. There was no way she could beat the blonde in a fight, not that she had any reason to fight anymore, and there was no way she could make it back to safety on her own with her leg injury. After a moment she started writing in the snow in front of her with a finger Neo Neopolitan. 

“Neo?” Yang says, coming over to read it, “That's a cute name.” Neo glares at her savior and Yang chuckles, “Well I guess I better fill you in. I found you almost frozen solid in the snow being stalked by a beowolf so I took it down and brought you back here to wait out the blizzard. We’re on the northern coast outside of Vale. Your leg looks really bad, does it hurt?”

Neo was loss again, considering how to respond to the other girl’s question. Does she trust her and ask her former enemy for help? Does she have a choice? After another moment she nodded and wrote need help in the snow this time. Yang stood and walked without saying anything. The move surprised Neo for a second but then she looked down into the snow and how pathetic she must seem. Of course her enemy wouldn't help her, what was she thinking? 

Suddenly the tent was being taken down and Yang was wordlessly tearing down the camp. “I have a boat by the coast and there are some medical supplies on it, can you walk?”

Neo was shocked, not that she would have been able to form words anyway, and just nodded. But as she tried to stand again she nearly fell face first into the dying campfire, only to be caught by Yang rushing forward.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Yang chuckled to herself, “Come on, I’ve got legs and you’ve got arms. Plus you’re super short so we make up like one whole person at least. Help me pack all this stuff up.” 

Neo huffed as she rolled her eyes, she would have to work with the blondie and rely on her help. But it was her only chance, she had no other choice but to trust her. 

******

As it turned out Yang was very helpful and caring and even gentle. After the two disassembled the camp in silence, Neo carried all the supplies that didn't fit in Yang’s backpack and then, after she nodded an affirmative, Yang carried Neo.   
It was hard to balance herself in Yang’s arm and she nearly fell several times. Each time Yang moved her stump as if she was trying to catch the smaller girl with her now non existent arm and growling angrily to herself each time. And each time Neo looked at her companion with concern but she held her tongue and didn't say anything.   
After a few minutes of dredging through the snow the pair arrived at a little dock tucked away in a small natural harbour built into the rocky beach. There was only one smallish speed boat tied to the dock, it was faded yellow and had a symbol on it that Neo didn't recognise.   
“It’s from Signal,” Yang said, as if reading her mind, “I borrowed it. Um, we might need to sneak it back in and just get to my bike without being seen once we reach Patch.”  
Despite herself, Neo smiled. Who knew Goldilocks was a delinquent too?


End file.
